staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Grudnia 2015
TVP 1 05:40 Egzamin z życia - odc. 78; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Do zobaczenia w Krakowie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Ziarno - Bł. Anicet Kopliński - św. Franciszek Warszawy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Porwano mi dzieci cz.1 (Kom niet aan mijn kinderen (a.k.a. Don't touch my children)) 42'; dramat kraj prod.Holandia (2010); reż.:Ron Termaat; wyk.:Karina Smulders, Jurgen Bogaert, Fiona Livingston, Cahit Olmez; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Na zdrowie - /10/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Szepty pustyni cz.1 (Wüstenärztin, Die (aka Whispers of the Desert)) - txt. str. 777 46'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Austria (2012); reż.:Jörg Grünler; wyk.:Hannes Jaenicke, Esther Schweins, Mido Hamada, Asli Bayram; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:55 BBC w Jedynce - Podróż przez życie cz. 5. Zaloty (Life Story) - txt. str. 777 50'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Kroniki Szlachetnej Paczki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:57 "Degrengolada" w Teatrze Domowym 28'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Dłużewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Niżny Tagił - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Niżny Tagił - konkurs indywidualny ( 1 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Niżny Tagił - konkurs indywidualny ( 2 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:10 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 46 (seria IV, odc. 7) - Znak szatana - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3213; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 MŚ w piłce ręcznej kobiet Dania 2015 - kronika; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Szlachetna Paczka 2015; felieton 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Blondynka - odc. 41 (seria IV, odc. 2) - Nocne rozmowy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Wolność - kocham i rozumiem!; koncert; STEREO, 16:9 21:55 Rozmowy kontrolowane - txt. str. 777 93'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marian Opania, Jerzy Turek, Jerzy Bończak, Zofia Merle; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Przesłuchanie - txt. str. 777 112'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1982); reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Adam Ferency, Janusz Gajos, Agnieszka Holland, Anna Romantowska, Bożena Dykiel, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Krzysztof Gosztyła; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3213; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Michała Bukojemskiego grypsy z interny 44'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Bukojemski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Święta wojna cz 5. Terror i Wiara (Der Heiliger Krieg. Holy War) 46'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Prosta historia 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Świecińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:10 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Sztuka codzienności - Grafika trójwymiarowa (3D); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Ostoja - odc. 154; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 M jak miłość - odc. 1181; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1358 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1359 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1360 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1361 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Dwójka przedstawia - Książki na zimę 42; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Jak zostać dzikim słoniem (How to be a wild elephant. For the love of elephants) 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Lynn Booth; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Podróże z historią - odc. 10 Rozmowy z Wartburgiem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Szwecja "Ekolandia" (115); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Gwiazdy w południe - Złoto (Gold) 118'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1974); reż.:Peter Hunt; wyk.:Roger Moore, Susannah York, John Gielgud, Ray Milland; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2244; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 2 - Opiekunki - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy (7); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 617 - Moje dziecko! - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Co słychać sąsiedzie? Uwaga, złodzieje!; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Kabaret Młodych Panów (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Słodko i wytrawnie - Czekoladowy makaron; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Czarny Czwartek. Janek Wiśniewski padł - txt. str. 777 105'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Antoni Krauze; wyk.:Michał Kowalski, Marta Kalmus, Marta Honzatko, Cezary Rybiński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Paranienormalni Tonight - Andrzej Piaseczny; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Historia jazzu (12) "Nocne arcydzieła" (Ken Burn’s Jazz (12) "A Masterpiece by Midnight") 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Ken Burns; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Przyjęty (Accepted) 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Steve Pink; wyk.:Justin Long, Blake Lively, Columbus Short, Jonah Hill; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Głęboka woda - odc. 6/13 "Niebieska karta"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Głęboka woda - odc. 7/13 "Rola życia"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Skandal - odc 28 (Scandal ep. 28 Any Questions?); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Poznań 07:05 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 381; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Solidarność - ludzie drugiego planu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Rączka gotuje Mysłowice - Lari; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Dziewczyna z Mazur - odc. 5/5; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Zapiski Łazęgi - Na wodach Zalewu Szczecińskiego; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Ogród po polsku - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Teleskop poranny 10:06 Pogoda 10:09 Drzwi otwarte - odc. 4; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Z życia kościoła 11:05 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 109; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Ciąg dalszy nastąpił; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:15 Wyścigi samochodowe - Rajd Barbórka - Kryterium Karowa; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 NURT 2015; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Nadzwyczajny Koncert Małgorzata Walewska i Motion Trio; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:00 €uro Łany - odc. 8; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 101; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Kurier Południowej Wielkopolski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Pierwszy krok wioślarski; reportaż 18:29 Teleskop 18:47 Pogoda 18:52 Małe dziecko, wielka sprawa - odc. 3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:03 Polityczny fyrtel; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:37 Spojrzenia 19:52 Pogoda 19:58 Teleskop 20:15 Pogoda 20:18 POZ - KULTURA - odc. 23 20:28 Wygrać zdrowie - odc. 18; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:45 Od początku do końca i początku. Projekt życia wg Jana Pawła II - Przystanek: śmierć; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:16 Sportowy Weekend - Sportowy Weekend 13.12.2015; magazyn sportowy 21:40 Pogoda 21:44 Teleskop Wieczorny 22:03 Pogoda 22:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 381; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier nocą - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Złote łany - odc. 8; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 €uro Łany - odc. 8; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 7 - Radio vs. Telewizja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Pogoda - 13.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 381; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Pogoda - 13.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pomiędzy wilki 92'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Janusz Janicki; wyk.:Piotr Dejmek, Katarzyna Gniewkowska, Grażyna Szapołowska, Zygmunt Bielawski, Jan Machulski, Henryk Bista; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier nocą - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Ciąg dalszy nastąpił; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:35 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier nocą - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Lublin 07:05 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 381; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Solidarność - ludzie drugiego planu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Rączka gotuje Mysłowice - Lari; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Dziewczyna z Mazur - odc. 5/5; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Zapiski Łazęgi - Na wodach Zalewu Szczecińskiego; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Ogród po polsku - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wydarzyło się 13 grudnia...; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:28 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Zbyszek Godlewski padł...; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:43 Księga obyczaju - Prezenty; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 109; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:15 Wyścigi samochodowe - Rajd Barbórka - Kryterium Karowa; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 NURT 2015; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Nadzwyczajny Koncert Małgorzata Walewska i Motion Trio; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:00 €uro Łany - odc. 8; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 101; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Afisz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:29 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:50 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:54 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 109; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:17 Bezpieczne wyjazdy; felieton 19:19 NAuKA; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:49 Mam pytanie; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:01 Równo - ważni - Województwo warmińsko - mazurskie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Bezpieczne wyjazdy; felieton 20:30 Podróże w przeszłość - Piękno utracone; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:44 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Przeszłość z przyszłością; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:11 Magazyn Sportowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:42 Bezpieczne wyjazdy; felieton 21:45 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:06 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 381; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier nocą - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Złote łany - odc. 8; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 €uro Łany - odc. 8; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 7 - Radio vs. Telewizja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Pogoda - 13.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 381; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Pogoda - 13.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pomiędzy wilki 92'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Janusz Janicki; wyk.:Piotr Dejmek, Katarzyna Gniewkowska, Grażyna Szapołowska, Zygmunt Bielawski, Jan Machulski, Henryk Bista; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier nocą - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:35 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier nocą - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 3191 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:35 Jeźdźcy smoków Odcinek: 14 8:00 Turbo Fast Odcinek: 15 8:30 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów Odcinek: 6 9:00 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów Odcinek: 7 9:30 Roboty 11:10 Wyspa Nim 13:25 Karate Kid II 15:45 DwudziestoRYCIE - Koncert Jubileuszowy 20. RYJKA 17:45 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 23 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie Odcinek: 171 20:10 Szklana pułapka 22:50 Memento 1:25 Magazyn sportowy 3:25 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 2198 TVN 5:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4434 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 50 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 50 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN Odcinek: 871 11:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 730 11:30 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 7 12:05 Kto poślubi mojego syna? Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 13:05 Jack Frost 15:10 Potop Odcinek: 2 18:00 Ugotowani Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 8 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4435 20:00 MasterChef Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 4 21:30 Saga zmierzch: Przed świtem 23:50 Śledztwo nad przepaścią 2:15 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 12 3:15 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4435 3:30 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 578 Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1213 6:10 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 35 6:40 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 36 7:00 Maszyny - jak to działa Odcinek: 4 7:35 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 62 7:50 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 63 7:55 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 64 8:10 Wajrak na tropie Odcinek: 12 8:40 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody Odcinek: 10 9:15 Detektyw kulinarny Odcinek: 6 9:45 Saga prastarej puszczy Odcinek: 7 10:50 Pustynie i życie Odcinek: 4 11:55 Niezniszczalni Odcinek: 10 13:00 Andrew Marr: Historia świata Odcinek: 2 14:00 Pod lupą Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 14:30 Prepersi - gotowi na wszystko Odcinek: 6 15:00 50 sposobów na zabicie swojej mamy Odcinek: 1 16:00 Idiota za granicą Odcinek: 6 16:55 Broń, która zmieniła świat Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 17:55 Wielkie akcje II wojny Odcinek: 4 19:00 Najniebezpieczniejsze miejsca świata Odcinek: 1 20:00 Karny batalion Odcinek: 6 21:00 Surogatki - matki bez granic 22:10 Śmieciowe jedzenie - czyim kosztem? 23:15 Sala operacyjna Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 23:55 Dynastia Tudorów Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 1:05 Sala operacyjna Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 1:45 Piwnice Jukatanu - ogrody Belize Odcinek: 5 2:10 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 3 2:40 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 5 3:05 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1214 3:10 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 7 3:35 Copernicus Odcinek: 6 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 66 4:25 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 67 4:45 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 17 5:10 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 40 5:35 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 41 TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:10 Głos Mediów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:50 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Sąsiedzi; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:13 Reportaż TVP INFO - Paryż po zamachach; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:58 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:42 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Jerzy Vetulani - odc. 132; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:29 Po przecinku; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:50 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:58 Nie wierzę politykom; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Konfrontacje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:53 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Bez retuszu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:51 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:15 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 24:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 00:10 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9 00:35 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Bez retuszu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:53 Konfrontacje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 04:50 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 05:32 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:25 ... i nie żałuj tego (film o Franciszku Walickim) 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Chmielewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Smaki polskie - Golonka na dwa sposoby; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Femme Fatale - koncert Justyny Steczkowskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Polonia w Komie - (874) Szwecja - Ania; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Polska z Miodkiem - (31) Wisła, Oława, Pszczyna; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Z naturą na co dzień - odc. 1/6 woj. zachodniopomorskie 26'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Litowczenko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Załoga Eko - Na tropie tajemnic przyrody - odc. 15 - Tajemnice Zatoki Puckiej; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Ziarno - Bł. Anicet Kopliński - św. Franciszek Warszawy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Droga - odc. 1/6 - Musisz to wypić do dna - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Wiesław Gołas, Stanisława Celińska, Anna Nehrebecka, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Wanda Łuczycka, Maciej Damięcki, Andrzej Gazdeczka, Edward Lubaszenko, Ferdynand Matysik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami - "Syria po góralsku"; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Czekamy na Światowe Dni Młodzieży - Kronika - odc. 20; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z bazyliki archikatedralnej pw. Trójcy św. w Gdańsku - Oliwie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:40 Femme Fatale - koncert Justyny Steczkowskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Polskie steki po amerykańsku - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Festiwal 7. Kultur - Brathanki cz. I; koncert; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Tańczący z naturą - Powrót z pazurem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Polska z Miodkiem - (31) Wisła, Oława, Pszczyna; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1171 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Racja stanu - (27); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:25 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 19:45 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 20 - Królewscy sąsiedzi (ep. 20 - Les voisins Royaux); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Siła wyższa - odc. 1/13* - Buddyjski grom - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Sławomir Pacek, Robert T. Majewski, Krzysztof Dracz, Monika Krzywkowska, Michał Lesień, Dagmara Bąk, Karolina Nolbrzak, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Grabowski, Katarzyna Żak; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Teatr Telewizji - Uciekła mi przepióreczka 99'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Agnieszka Glińska; wyk.:Jan Englert, Krystyna Janda, Dorota Landowska, Mariusz Benoit, Igor Przegrodzki, Włodzimierz Press, Piotr Kozłowski, Bogdan Misiewicz, Leszek Teleszyński, Henryk Bista; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Pod Tatrami - "Syria po góralsku"; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Racja stanu - (27); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:25 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 00:40 Polska z Miodkiem - (31) Wisła, Oława, Pszczyna; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1171 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 20 - Królewscy sąsiedzi (ep. 20 - Les voisins Royaux); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Siła wyższa - odc. 1/13* - Buddyjski grom; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Sławomir Pacek, Robert T. Majewski, Krzysztof Dracz, Monika Krzywkowska, Michał Lesień, Dagmara Bąk, Karolina Nolbrzak, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Grabowski, Katarzyna Żak; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Czekamy na Światowe Dni Młodzieży - Kronika - odc. 20; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Teatr Telewizji - Uciekła mi przepióreczka 99'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Agnieszka Glińska; wyk.:Jan Englert, Krystyna Janda, Dorota Landowska, Mariusz Benoit, Igor Przegrodzki, Włodzimierz Press, Piotr Kozłowski, Bogdan Misiewicz, Leszek Teleszyński, Henryk Bista; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Tańczący z naturą - Powrót z pazurem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Italia Channel 123 06:00 SHOPPING 06:50 L'OMBRIA DEL DESIDERIO 07:15 TAVOLO PER TRE 08:05 MARIA MADRUGADA 09:00 SHOPPING 13:00 TAVOLO PER TRE 14:00 VECCHIATO ARTE - diretta 17:00 REAL ARTE - diretta 19:00 SHOPPING 19:30 MARIA MADRUGADA 20:30 NOVELA TALK ITALIA 21:00 SHOPPING 22:00 TAVOLO PER TRE 22:50 L'OMBRIA DEL DESIDERIO 23:15 MARIA MADRUGADA 00:00 SHOPPING